5 times Peter thought Tony was hugging him and that one time he did
by Ruefully-yours
Summary: Prompt: 5 times Peter Parker thought Tony Stark was hugging him and that one time he actually did. This is supposed to be a fanfiction for the upcoming movie: SpiderMan: Homecoming but since there is no archive for that, I decided to post it here instead. Hope you guys don't mind.


**Prompt: _The five times Peter Parker thought Tony Stark was hugging him and that one time he actually did._**

 **Note: Or this fanfic is what I fondly call as _The fanfic I had written four months after I had gotten the idea._ Either way, this fanfic is really overdue and well, I only have enough spare time so I hope I did justice for this. This fanfic was inspired by the first trailer of SpiderMan: homecoming and the picture of _shesellsseagulls._ You can find the picture in deviantart or tumblr. Thanks for the inspiration!**

 **Another thing, I have to admit, I'm actually a noob when it comes to superheroes and their backstories and such. I only used my resources ( _both of the trailers weirdly mashed together so I'm hoping this actually makes sense_ ) and imagination in constructing this fanfic so if you guys think that I'm wrong or there are inconsistencies, please do be gentle okay? I'm stepping out of my comfort zone just by writing this down.**

 **Special mention to: /thelostcanon in twitter since he/she was the one who actually wanted to make this happen. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I am in no association with Marvel, nor am I a 94 year old guy who appears in every Marvel film every now and then. I have no creativity in me and I definitely couldn't draw to save my life. Therefore, I do not own anything except for the plot-ish.**

* * *

1\. " **That is not a hug, I'm just grabbing the door for you.** "

* * *

The first time Peter thought that Tony Stark was hugging him was when the man had surprised him by visiting him in his neighborhood.

Well, _visited_ is more likely an understatement since what happened really was, he thought he was being trailed by some bad guy who's out to get him for siding with Iron Man during that time where he had this major _brawl fight thing_ with Captain America and that Peter thought he was compromised and so he led the car to a wild goose chase only for the man to yank him inside the car before he could even think of attacking or humiliating himself further in front of the billionaire. ( _In his defense, it was dark out and who wouldn't be suspicious of a black car trailing him wherever he went?_ )

Peter had to admit that he had seen this one coming, only he had imagined this talk to be a little... _subtle._ He should know better that sublte doesn't exist in the billionaire's dictionnary. Oh, at least Tony- _effin_ -Stark had indeed visited him again and he would ask him to be a protege, _his protege_. Or better yet, a place in the Avengers. ( _After all, the guy knows that he's been donning the red and blue spider suit for almost six months before he even contacted him._ ) It's about time, really. For someone to see just how big his potential would be as a superhero, as someone who would constantly save the world.

"Just don't do anything I would do."

Imagine his surprise when he heard his supposed mentor's response. Peter had simply asked what would the screening be in order to be an Avenger. Should he display skills or should there be an interview for him to look forward to? He had imagined some witty response, something that would hint that Tony is indeed going to make him an Avenger but instead, he is telling him to _back off_?

"And definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do." _And...now, he is actually telling him to behave himself._

"There's a little grey area in there and that's where you operate." _What is that even supposed to mean?_

He had never felt this surge of contrasting emotions before. On one hand, he had been so ecstatic that Iron Man hadn't forgotten about him, but then why is it that he wanted him to back off from this superhero business? He is getting confused...and he thinks that he is a little bit pissed at this conversation. But most of all...

"Oh." he was disappointed and a little bit of sad as to how little his mentor thinks of him.

He wasn't even recovered at the bombs dropped on him, he saw his mentor leaning towards him. _Was he...?_

Peter, in his haste to pull himself together, acted upon impulse, wrapping his arms around his mentor. _Oh well, at least he is thoughtful enough to give me a hug,_ he thought. _Surprisingly, this is actually nice._

"That's not a hug, I'm just grabbing the door for you." _Oh._ "Alright kid, good luck out there!" _How embarrassing._

And suddenly, Peter wished that the ground would swallow him whole.

* * *

2\. " **This is not a hug, I was reaching for my coffee.** "

* * *

The second time it occurred, he was forcibly taken towards the Avengers' headquarters.

One would think that this is a dream come true for him and that he is finally getting what he wants and that is a little recognition that even if he is a kid, he can still do great things for the world. One would think that he had finally done it and that he had gotten the major league's attention and they wanted him to work with them.

Oh how he wished he was there for those reasons.

He was recognized alright. He had successfully had gotten their attention, yes. But not for good reasons.

Apparently, things went awry when he had tracked down what supposed to be robbery down the street only for him to be acquainted with a new villain who had this creepy mechanical wings and went by the name, Vulture. And well, things didn't go the way he wanted, the next thing he knew, he was in the headquarters.

He was supposed to sit down on one of those cool swiveling chairs but there are just too much technologies to be explored! He knew he should be awaiting for his fate worse than the algebra test- and that is scolding from one of those hotshot high ranking officers but he just couldn't help himself!

 _If I'm is gonna be scolded_ , Peter decided, _then I should at least add touching cool technologies to be added in their lectures._

He was about to touch the holographic screen when he heard the mechanical door swing, signalling that the person in charge is going to scold him now. Immediately, he turned around, activating that innocent look he had developed whenever someone had caught him doing something he shouldn't do, only for him to relax when he saw that it was Tony who is there and not some prissy high ranking officer who would've chewed him off for going after a supervillain on his own.

Just as Peter was about to say something in his defense, anything just so he would not taste the infamous anger of Tony Stark, the man kept on walking towards him, his right arm stretched.

Peter tilted his head. _Maybe this is one of Tony's good day?_ He thought as he stepped towards the man and gave him a hug. After all, he really needed one so badly since he had been feeling like a child, about to get a scolding of his lifetime.

Silence ensued between them. After a few moments, he could hear Tony clearing his throat. "This isn't a hug. I was reaching for my coffee."

He closed his eyes, silently berating himself. "My bad." he mumbled as he released his hold on the man. If that wasn't enough to make him feel bad, the look on his mentor says it all.

 _He really is about to get the scolding of his lifetime._

"What the hell was this I heard?" his voice was deathly calm- something that made Peter flinch just by hearing it. "I warned you, didn't I? And despite that, you still went and tried to be a hero."

"Look, I-I-I'm just trying to be a-" he tried to protest but this man seemed to know just how to shut him up just lifting a finger and wearing that grave expression as if to say that he is sympathizing when truth be told, he really is not.

"Listen, I know school sucks," he pinched his bridge as if he was trying to filter what he is going to say to the teenager. "I know you want to save the world but..."

Peter's eyes were pleading. If this man's first warning was the very least subtle he can get, this one, isn't going to be. And so here he is, silently pleading not to continue the sentence but this man, like him, couldn't take a hint.

"...you're not ready yet."

 _And whoop, there it is._

Now, he is suddenly wishing that he should've held tighter. Maybe that way, he'd feel like this heartbreak would kill him less for the next week.

* * *

3\. " **No hug. Just pressing the button on the elevator.** "

* * *

The third hug was due to his wishful thinking that his mentor is finally warming up to him.

He managed to last a week before gathering his courage to barge towards Tony's office. He knew he should never had come but it just wasn't fair how he kept on treating him like a kid. And it's just wasn't him to sit around and listen to grown-ups. ( _How else would he had gotten his spider like abilities?_ )

He wanted to confront him, to actually put him on the field. To be a hero.

Being a kid isn't an excuse nor a hindrance.

For a week, he had tried to compose himself, to actually think of reasons of why Tony should trust him with this mission ( _he is the one who had discovered this Vulture guy, the least they could do is let him in on the mission, right?_ ). And so when he managed to grow a pair and barged in his office, he was surprised to see him looking oh so smug and arrogant as if he had actually anticipated the move Peter is trying to pull off.

"Forget the flying monster guy," Tony had stated as he turned Peter around the other way, steering him clear from his office. From the sound of his tone, he sounds as if he is reassuring the lad that everything would be fine. However, it sounded as if he is downright telling him that his help wasn't needed and so there is no point on playing hero.

Peter could almost hear it, _just because I recruited you once doesn't mean that I'll recruit you again. You're just a kid, what do you know about saving the world?_

Just as they reached the elevator, he had been turned around just so he could meet the eyes of his mentor. "There are people who handle this sort of thing. So do me a favor and just be the friendly neighborhood SpiderMan guy. Do that for me?"

The intensity of his mentor's glare made him grumble his reluctant acceptance of dropping this topic off, earning a forced satisfied grin from the man as he reached down.

Peter being him, reached up, enveloping the guy into a strained hug ( _maybe he is trying to give him a consolation prize?_ ) which caught the man off guard, eliciting an exasperated sigh from him.

"No hug. Just pressing the button on the elevator." he grumbled as Peter crinkled his nose in embarrassment as he stepped away from Tony in an instant.

"Right," he mumbled as the elevator opened, stepping inside clearly just to hide his embarrassment...yet again.

* * *

4\. " **Not a hug. I'm calling my suit.** "

* * *

The fourth time was when he is in desperate need of someone's comfort. That one time he actually needed someone to provide him an assurance (not the fake one) that he will have his chance of correcting his mistake.

But this... this wasn't supposed to happen.

All he had wanted was to prove himself worthy of being a hero, of someone capable of saving those who are in need of his help but things had gotten out of his hands and now, it looked like he was the reason why there were people who are in need of his help.

Although he had stalled for time, prevented the inevitable, his help wasn't the one that saved those people.

Rather, he is currently facing the guy who had managed to save his mess before it had gotten much much worse.

Oh if looks could kill, he would be dead by now.

"What if somebody died?"

He hadn't dared to look up, he couldn't meet his eyes.

Peter had failed greatly and now, he is facing the consequence of his actions.

"What if I hadn't been able to get there in time, what would you have done, huh?" he flinched at the way Tony had raised his voice on him.

"I was just trying to be like you." he couldn't help but say. He should've kept his thoughts to himself, he should have just taken the scolding of the great Iron Man but he felt like he should've at least justified his actions no matter how shallow it seemed.

If only he could stand up to him and tell him how he really felt then maybe... maybe he would've understood this great need of proving himself.

 _I'm sick of you treating me like a kid all the time. I wanted to prove myself. This is my chance, please don't take this away from me._

"I want you to be **better.** " Tony emphasized as his glare pierced through his soul. "Looks to me that you have a long way to go kid, I'm gonna need the suit back."

 _Is he for real?_

Peter turned his head towards his direction so fast that he had wondered how he hadn't gotten a whiplash. "But I'm nothing without this suit!" he protested, trying to reason with the older man. Is this the superhero way of grounding him? This is so not fair!

Tony turned to him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it." he stated.

He never thought how much words can bring someone down. He never thought how harsh his mentor can be, just how much of douche he can be. And now, he is witnessing it first hand. He clenched his fists as he looked up from the ground only to meet his mentor's outstretched arm.

 _Is the bad cop over? Is he gonna get the good cop treatment?_

Begrudgingly, he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Tony's torso only for the man to tense up, making him realize that he wasn't inviting him for a hug. Seriously, when will he learn that this guy will never give him appreciation? When will he realize that this man never gives out hugs?

"Not. A. Hug." the man gritted his teeth, making the lad assume that he is still angry at him. "I'm calling my suit."

Immediately he stepped back- at least a meter away from him and looked at him with resigned look on his eyes.

"I'll return it to you when I get back home." And with that, he swung his way out his mentor's sight.

Maybe having Tony Stark for a mentor isn't as cool as he thought it would be.

* * *

5\. " **Peter... I was stretching.** "

* * *

He had screwed up. Big time.

And it's high time that he should own up for his mistakes. _Suit or no suit._

The plan is simple, take down this Vulture guy without asking for any help and that includes the suit. But first, he needed to make amend. To do the right thing, as aunt May would always tell him. To ask for forgiveness even when the other guy doesn't deserve apology. (Well maybe this time, Peter really should apologize since he was the one who was wrong. Not to mention, Tony did have his back and saved those people.)

Which is why he is suddenly marching to Stark's Industries lobby, ignoring the frantic calls of the receptionist. He managed to reach Tony's office without getting intercepted by the numerous amount of security that receptionist lady had called.

"Mr. Parker," he turned around only to see his stunned mentor looking at him with confused look on his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Oh he wished he could've gotten it all on camera but he couldn't really blame the guy since he really doesn't have any business with him anymore since he had returned the suit beforehand.

"Uh so, I would uh…just like to uh, to apologize for how I acted the-the uh , the other day." He stated to which earned him a raise of inquisitive eyebrow.

"Is this some ploy to get your suit back because-"

He furrowed his eyebrow. "What, no!" he protested. Although from Tony's perspective, he could understand why his mentor is reluctant with his sudden change of heart and he had to admit, going on his secret mission with his suit would be much, much better, he isn't apologizing for that reason. No, he wanted to tie loose ends in case anything will happen. "I wasn't apologizing to get the suit back. I just- I was wrong, okay? I shouldn't have gone alone, I should've called for back-up." He told him sincerely.

Tony studied him for a moment before getting up from his chair and stretched out his arms. Peter took his cue and stepped forward, eagerly wounded his arms around his mentor.

"Peter…" Tony deadpanned. "I was stretching."

Instantly he groaned as he buried his face onto the man's shoulder. "It's just so misleading every time!" he defended himself.

* * *

 **And that one time he actually did.**

* * *

He did it.

He actually freaking did it! He had defeated this Vulture guy just by the help of his old school suit, complete with goggles ( _in which he can still see through, thank you very much._ )

But oh… the damage.

Now that he had a clear sight of the surroundings, he could see the pavement totally destroyed, the school buses are caught on fire. ( _In his defence, that creepy mechanically winged guy had gone all out with the destruction_ ) Hopefully, and thankfully, the school board won't pin this on him, Peter Parker. But unfortunately for him, the school board might pin this on him, SpiderMan.

He suppressed his groan as he tried to walk away when a sharp jab on his rib made him falter on his step. Now that adrenalin had mellowed down, he could feel the pain of the aftermath of the fight that had ensued. ( _No wonder he liked the supersuit better._ )

Oh gosh. What would Aunt May say when she saw him? No, scratch that, what would he say to Aunt May?

 _Oh hey Aunt May, there was this gang fight at school and I might have accidentally had gotten caught in the middle of it?_ Yeah right, who was he kidding? Not even a kindergarten would believe that lie. _So apparently, I am SpiderMan and I may have gotten into a fight with a supervillain?_ Uh no way, Aunt May would totally flip her rockers off when she finds out what he's been doing, hence the reason why had taken up the secrecy.

"Didn't I tell you not to do anything I would do?"

His eyes widened. Forget Aunt May, he had to deal with his mentor first. The same mentor who had warned him not to do stupid things several times already. And looking around, this would definitely classify as something stupid.

He turned around sharply, snatching up his old mask from his head as he gave his mentor what would pass as his innocent look. "Uh, hey Mr. Stark, lovely evening we're having." He awkwardly greeted as he avoided his mentor's blank gaze.

 _Oh boy, he had done it this time._ He thought as he watched his mentor descend from his suit and walked towards him in a deathly calm demeanor. _What would he do now? Take away my memories and lock me away forever? After all, I did disobeyed him for going after the bad guy alone… again._ _What would he-oh._

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he felt two arms wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him close to his mentor, making his eyes bulge out of its sockets.

 _Is he… hugging me?_

"You did good, kid." He heard his mentor mumble on his ear as he pulled back, breaking the hug. "I'll handle everything from here now. Go to the tower so that your unusually attractive aunt won't suspect you were engaging yourself in some gang fights during your free time." Tony ordered as he went back to his suit and flew away from him.

Peter smiled. Maybe having Tony Stark as his mentor isn't so bad after all.


End file.
